silver wings & tails of love
by SlytherinMommy
Summary: Harry runs away from home & is bitten by a vampire, however when he was bitten something went wrong. now his new sire must teach him how to hunt & fend for himself as a vampire & also try to figure out why harry didnt turn like he should have! ON HOLD!
1. run away

-1**Silver Wings & Tails of Love  
Disc: not mine so don't sue  
AN: ok peoples this chapter has been revamped and beta'd by the lovely danielavoldemort**

**Chapter One**

It was turning out to be the worst summer ever at the Dursleys for one, Harry Potter also commonly referenced as the '_Chosen One_'.

Over the past school year Dudley Dursley had discovered his interest in the male body. Oh the great ironies of fate. All the time Vernon Dursley had worried about that 'Potter boy' rubbing off on his family with his _freakiness. _And now the time had finally come to pass in the eyes of Mr. Dursley.

And thanks to this Uncle Vernon begin to moles- ... no. He was raping Harry Potter. After all he was all Potter's fault for Dudley being a '_pouter_'. There could be no other reason for it than that "your abnormal freakiness had rubbed off onto his precious Dudders."

Sometimes Uncle Vernon asked Dudley to join. His reasoning being that "since you caused him to be this way you may as well be of some use to the family." Dudley for his part relished in the act. He may have discovered his latent homosexuality but that didn't mean he had found his humanity in between.

Aunt Petunia went on with her everyday life. She did not hear the screams. She did not see the bruises and bite marks. That is not to say she was not aware. No human being could live in such depravity without knowledge but she chose not to see the crimes her son and husband were committing.

As for Harry, he lived in denial. He was so ashamed and angry over what was taking place with his very own family that when Sirius and the others wrote him he just pretended like nothing was happening. In the beginning he had blamed the Dursleys. Then he moved onto himself but now Harry was starting to see Dumbledore's fault in the matter. Hadn't his first Hogwarts' letter been addressed to _'The Cupboard Under the Stairs'_? Didn't he ask the Headmaster repeatedly to be allowed to stay at school and later with Sirius? And Ron and Hermione . . . they had known for a long time how badly the Dursleys treated him. After all if they couldn't tell something was wrong then maybe this was what he deserved.

Tonight had been another bad night in a series of horrible nights. Uncle Vernon and Dudley had left Harry lying on the floor after their nightly session. Dudley had recently discovered his own perverse fetish. Trying to make the _freak_ cry. But that was one thing he wouldn't allow himself to do in the presence of them. He had promised himself _they_ wouldn't see him cry _ever_. Cedric, his mum, his dad . . . they all deserved his tears but Vernon and Dudley Dursley didn't come close to that honor.

As he walked over to Hedwig's cage, he found himself on the brink but quickly pushed back his emotions. Somehow he managed to walk over to the window, open it, and unlock Hedwig's cage so she was able to hop out onto his arm.

"Go to Gringott's and wait for me. I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise." The snowy owl simply nipped on his ear and gave a small hoot before taking off into the sky.

Watching Hedwig fly off into the distance Harry muttered to himself, "I am getting out of here. I bloody can't take this hell anymore."

Turning back toward his room only enforced his plan. What was there in this place for him? His bed was set up against the far wall barely able to hold its own weight, let alone the weight of a scrawny teenager. The wardrobe stood empty save the few hand-me-downs Aunt Petunia deemed worth of Harry. _No, this place held nothing for him anymore._

Briskly he walked over to the loose floorboard under his bed and pried the board loose. Emptying it out took less time that it should have, seeing as all of Harry's worldly good were in it. However, soon enough he had packed all his things into his trunk and shrunken everything down. Slipping it in the pocket of the robes he had lain out for his trip he checked once more around his former room for anything he might have left behind._ "Finally wandless magic has done something good for me._" Harry thought to himself.

On his bed lay a set of good school clothes. Deciding that he had remembered everything he snuck off to take a quick shower before he set off. As Harry scrubbed himself free of the dirt and Dursley clinging to his body he couldn't help but ponder what he was about it do. He still had no clear idea where he was going, but he knew he had to get out of here as soon as possible. Drying off took no time at all and before he knew it he was patting his pocket to check for his trunk and setting off. To where he didn't know but it had to be a spot bit better than this.

The park . . .. Even with all the 'Harry hunting' that took place in it Harry couldn't help but remember some of his few pleasant childhood memories. Halfway through the park it began to rain. The rain came down so hard he could hardly see his hand in front of his face; which combined with the moonless night is probably why he didn't notice the dark figure walking toward him.

Harry would have thought nothing of it. Strangers in the park after dark were not an odd occurrence. _Heck, _it was still the favorite spot of Dudders and his gang. But there was something not right about this ma– . . .. Was it a man? However once the cloaked figure passed Harry, he had to chuckle to himself. _I am imagining things. Look that man is just strolling– _

Any further train of thought was stopped as Harry was grabbed from behind. The man leaned over his catch and smiled. Harry on the other hand was not as impressed. He began to fight and claw his way up and down the body of his attacker. Even fighting with all his strength seemed to barely phase the stranger.

Soon enough the man decided enough was enough and thrush his hand into Harry's rat nest of hair. Jerking the boy's head to the left, he leaned over his _prey_ and bit down. _Hard._

Harry screamed out in pain as the vampire drank away from the open wound on his neck. Finally the vampire appeared to have drunk his fill and drew back from the now limp body in his arms. _THUMP. TH-ump. Thump. _

The boy's heartbeat was slowing down. "Ah, _mon petit_. You are such a fighter. And a wizard to boot. It does seem a shame to take you from this mortal coil so soon after having discovered the sweet taste of you."

With that said the man looked down once more before making his final decision and changing Harry Potter's life. Biting into his own wrist the vampire watched as the blood began to flow before he held his arm over the child's mouth.

"That's it, _mon ange._ Drink it all up." The vampire smirked down upon his new fledge as he finished his first taste of blood. The childe already looked healthier and was breathing easier. Seeing that there was nothing immediately wrong with the unconscious boy he scooped him into his arm and off into the night.

Although it was not to some romantic country estate but a broken-down, old house where he left boy lying on the cold, dirty floor.


	2. the thrist

-1Chapter Two - The Thirst

The Thirst

When Harry woke up he felt so cold inside and out; it felt as if ice ran through his veins. He was sure that he would freeze to death before he could open his eyes to see where he was. However, he managed to pry his eyelids open only to be assaulted by an inferno of light. It didn't take even half a moment for him to close his eyes to the world once again.

_Okay Potter, lets think about this. _

His head although seemed to have different ideas if the pounding within it was any sort of clue. And he was hungry. _So hungry. _

Lying on the floor didn't seem to be working any miracle so Harry once again opened his eyes and discovered he was in an old house. It looked as though it had been left to sit for at least a decade or so. Climbing to his feet, Harry decided that the light wasn't that bright. In fact the room he was practically dark. _It must have been my headache. _

Spying a chair across the room led Harry into his present spot. Sitting down upon years of dust and dirt trying to remember how he got _here _and what the deuce had happened last night. Suddenly the memories of the previous night flooded through his brain like a nightmare.

The man grabbing him. Biting hi–. Biting him? No, that couldn't be right. People didn't bite other people. His head must still be a little fuzzy on the details of the night. It was very dark. Yes, that's it. The light was playing tricks with my eyes.

_  
_Still where in the world was he "Oh this is just bleeding' marvelous!" he cursed as he regained his footing and paced over to the shattered remains of a once wall-length mirror. But what Harry Potter saw in the dusty pieces of glass stopped the remaining curses on the tip of his tongue.

He was striking pretty strike handsome strike . . .. He was changed. In the mirror stood a boy with his eyes but now they were encircled in crimson. Pale skin flowed over the body in the mirror. The boy's hair was black as ebony and Merlin. . . This young man was slightly taller as well. There was no way this could be Harry Potter. And yet there Harry stood as the only person in the room.

This cannot be happening. Okay, don't panic Potter. Just think. Harry suddenly realized he still didn't even know where he was and decided to see if he could recognize anything out of the window. The closer to the window he got the more apprehension filled his body. However, Harry was not in Gryffindor for nothing. Pulling back the window drape, he caught only the smallest glances out the window before ripping away from the window. Bloody hell

The sunlight had burnt his hand. He tilted his head to look at the strand of blisters on his left hand. They were small and seemed to already be healing but still– Why did the sun burn him/

Deciding not to experiment with this newfound discovery any more Harry briskly walked away from the windows. He soon found what he deemed a light-free area and sat down against the peeling wallpaper. For minutes he simply sat there in the tattered remains of the once grand room. Finally Harry's finding caught up to him and he began to surmise what had taken place the previous evening.

I Okay, I am pretty sure that not even mad Muggles or deranged Wizards come up and simply bite a person. So this woul–

Here Harry resisted the obvious conclusion. After all even a Muggle knows what a bite on the neck means. Maybe I have Porphyria(1) or Renfield's Syndrome(2)? The latter would explain why I feel like nothing but blood can make this thirst go away. However he soon was forced to admit a person didn't develop Porphyria or Renfield's Syndrome in one evening. Which left only one possible conclusion.

I was bit by a vampire. . . or something like a vampire.

Harry was so focused on this one thought that he didn't see the shadow moving across the room. And he most certainly didn't see that same shadow glide directly in front of him. The first time he noticed the specter was when it spoke.

"Hullo Harry Potter. Enjoying the remains of the day, are you?" Harry for his part simply stared for this new piece of the puzzle.

"That's quite all right. I shall forgive your muteness this one evening. After all you have had a trying day, have you not?" asked the stranger. In all the time the man prattled Harry remained in his spot. "You must have many questions for me, non?" He laughed at this statement as if there was some hidden joke in his sentence.

"In any case my name is Draven. And I am your sire. Goodness, all these long years waiting to take on a pet and I get to announce the infamous line to Harry Potter. Mephistopheles himself could not have imagined my good fortune."

Sire Harry knew that word could mean no-good news for him in the next several minutes. But still he remained seated. He moved only enough to raise his eyes to take in the full view of his wraithlike captor.

A man. Yes, Harry could tell now that it was a man or at least it had once been a man. He was not old. If Harry had to guess he would have said this man was still in his early twenties. He was tall. Although from Harry's position on the ground, anyone would have looked tall. Still Harry estimated this man to be taller than Snape but not as tall as Sirius. Willowy. That was the first word that came to Harry's mind, as he looked him over.

The second word would probably have been. . . pulchritudinous(3). All right so Harry wouldn't have ever used such a word but handsome didn't begin to describe the thing in front of him. It was entrancing. Which no doubt explained the stupor Harry had relaxed into as he watched the thi– Draven.

It was not till this man reached down his hand to pet Harry's head like some dog that he came to his senses and leapt up.

"MY WHAT! How do you know my name? And just what the hell did you do to me?" Harry exploded.

Draven for his part looked at Harry's outburst as one might look at pouting child. "Sit," the vampire commanded. "I shall explain this situation all presently if you but sit."

A part of Harry wanted to continue yelling and shouting until the world was fair but the part of him that didn't want to be finished off by a vampire slid back down to the floor.

"I am your Sire. This simply means I am the one who bit you. Comprenez That is do you understand me?" A nod from Harry seemed an adequate enough reply from Harry as the vampire continued.

"And– "

"Wait a minute, you're the one who bit me? Why in the world would you bite me? Do you always go up to random people and take a chunk out of them? I mean–, " interjected Harry.

"As a matter of fact I do go up to random people and bite them. That is one of the prerequisites of being a vampire, " Draven drawled.

"A vampire! You're a vampire!"

Harry's Sire glanced down at the boy and if the look he gave was any kind of indicator he was beginning to doubt the boy's mental prowess. "Have you been struck dumb? Are you aware for a Wizard you are rather feebleminded? How can you be the Light of the Wizarding World and the Chosen One if you cannot even grasp what I am saying and put these logical observations and form the correct conclusion. Now if I may continue with my dissertation without any more outbursts from you." A nod seemed to be all that was required before the vampire began speaking again.

"As I was saying, I am your Sire. I am a Vampire. I intended to make you my heir. Any questions so far? No? Good. I know you are going to ask how old I am. Everyone always asks that question so let us get that one out of the wa– "

But Harry's tongue had already formed that question before Draven finished his sentence. "How old are you? And if you think I am going to let to order me about like a servant you haven't a clue."

"Childe. Childe, you need to learn some patience but in any case I am three hundred forty-five years old. And I do not wish to order you about. If I had wanted a puppet, I would have gotten myself a servant. You are free to speak your mind and do as you wish. This also means any questions regarding your nature can be and should be directed to me. I shall teach you to feed and pick the best humans to hunt. But you shall respect me and obey me. I am not your Master but I am your Sire."

The eyes in Harry's head once again took in Draven's form and he decided for the time being to not try any surprises. But that didn't mean his mouth had caught up with his brain. "So," Harry remarked, "why don't you look old? And what do you mean 'heir'?"

"My oh my, there is a brain in that head. Thanks be for that small favor I have been blessed with. Vampires age slower than humans. How fast we age depends on many things. . . amount of blood consumed, amount of sunlight exposed to, and of course the degree of magic in a specific vampire.

As for being my 'heir'. . . well, I selected you after feeling your magic. You have such power under the surface and you have only just skimmed the depths of it. What kind of person would I be if I didn't take the chance that I was given? However, I now find myself in a quagmire. Because you, Harry Potter, did not complete the change. And all my efforts to complete it have failed. For example your appearance is changed for the better, non? I can tell by the way you sit you have the thirst as well but. . .. You are not complete. For instance, why are you breathing? And even as your features have changed your demeanor is still too human."

I'm not a vampire. I am a vampire. He loves me. He loves me not—

Laughter was the only response Harry could think to give. I can't even become a proper vampire. Merlin my life is insane.

"I see nothing amusing in the slightest."

How could Harry answer that? "You would if your life was as screwed up as mine at the moment."

Draven seemed to consider this and nodded in polite acknowledgment. "Perhaps. I cannot say what I would do in your place. But I can say what we are going to do now. We are going to hunt and after that we shall go see a friend of mine."

"What kind of friend?" challenged Harry.

"My you don't trust a great deal, do you?" chuckled his Sire. "My friend is named Calddy. And I desire for a second opinion on your condition. She is the best candidate to give me a reliable answer to any questions I have."

"That tells me why you want me to see her not what kind of person she is! For all I know you could be lying and waiting to hand me over to a Death Eater!" Harry screamed.

"Temper Harry. Remember what I said about respect. I should detest to be forced to use a punishment so soon in our time together. Wouldn't you? As for Calddy, I have known her for years. She is a Witch of a sort. Although the reason for going to see her is a bit more difficult than that. In fact it is a very long story however seeing as it would likely bore you I shall endeavor to get to the point quickly.

Calddy's grandmother was a rather unscrupulous and promiscuous woman but she also happened to be an Animagus. Her form was an ordinary house cat. And one day as this woman was walking in her form she was approached by a tomcat. Any other woman would have walked off or changed forms but not Hattie Mortis. And in nine months time she gave birth to three children. No one thought anything of it of course thanks to Hattie's unchaste manner. Although. . . " Draven paused, "I imagine it did cause a stir when it was discovered the children had tails, claws, and fur.

Calddy is the granddaughter of this union and thanks to the genes passed to her she can change into a cat at will. She possesses a tail even in human form. I suggest you do not stare. And rather sharp nails on her hands. So as you see she is quite the unique person but not a Death Eater."

At the conclusion of this tale Harry didn't know what to think. "You want me to be examined by a person who is the result of a union between a cat and Animagus?" shrieked one shell-shocked Harry Potter.

"Potter, this is the second time I have had to warn you about your temper. I assume you are familiar with the rules of Muggle baseball. Most importantly three strikes and you're out? Because if you continue to bellow in that shrill voice I shall act. Perhaps you have not noticed or perhaps you have not developed them but the ears are very sensitive in a Vampire. There is no need to ever shout in my presence." roared Draven.

"And yes I do want you to be examined by her. I am not schooled in Potions. And I have no desire to ever become learned in that subject. However, thanks to my lack of knowledge in this field I, myself, cannot test you to see if you show the designating marker in your blood. Calddy can. She shall also be able to help me narrow down what type of Magical-Being has halted your transformation to a Vampire."

"Magical-Being?" replied Harry. "I don't know anything about being a Magical-Being."

"Are you sure? That is the only thing I can think of to explain your half-transformed state. You must have some kind of being that had not yet reached its peak. That would explain why I thought you human. But I cannot puzzle out what that could be. You haven't the look of a Veela. Perhaps an Incubus or Succubus? I hardly think you could be a Drow or Fae. . . . Also wouldn't it be nice to know if you can go into the sunlight without damage? And this is why we are going to see Calddy. There are simply too many possibilities. However a blood test should narrow things down nicely." finished the older man.

Harry had to admit it all made sense. Even he could see the logic in Draven's plan. He didn't like it but the merit was there plain to see. "We could get the test done at Hogwarts. And then. . .." Harry's voice ground to a sudden stop.

"Hm, yes. I imagine your Headmaster would be thrilled to see you. Just think of all the power you have now. No, I shall keep my Fledge. You are mine and mine alone. Besides do you honestly think your Professor would share secrets with you now after keeping them for years? If he did know anything about your ancestry has he ever shared it with you? No. I thought not. Albus Dumbledore is many things. A great Wizard. Defeater of a Dark Lord. But what many forget is he is but a man. And he is a man trying to win a war at all costs. You are safer at my side hidden from Death Eaters and sycophants of Dumbledore alike. Besides Young One can you honestly say you like your role in the war? 'Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heav'n.(4)' what are you doing at the moment? My Childe no one shall bother you now if you do not wish it. Now come we must hunt."

"Hunt!" exclaimed Harry. "You mean killing people. I won't! I won't do it. I am not a murderer!"

"I swear you are part Banshee with that cry. But back to the point of this topic, you shall hunt and feed tonight. Without blood you shall simply become weaker and weaker until you will attack any living thing. Would you like to kill your family and friends, hm?" Harry shook his head at this horrible thought. "Then for that reason if only that reason shall you come without a fight tonight. Withal you may not require so much blood that you kill your prey. Perhaps you can avoid draining them completely if it so upsets you."

Harry didn't know what to do. One hand he could try and run back to Dumbledore but what good would that do him? The Headmaster hadn't even protected him from his own relatives. What could he do against a Vampire? "If I go with you now can I go back to school when I want?" quivered Harry.

"I shall allow you to roam by yourself once I am assured that you shall not attack random people. Or be captured or kilt by some over-eager bounty hunter. Is that a satisfactory answer, mon fils"?

"And you're not a Death Eater?"

"You are rather stuck on that, aren't you? No. I have never served Lord Voldemort. I am a not a servant to any man alive. And just to prove this point . . ." Draven rolled up the left sleeve of his shirt and showed Harry his unarmed arm. The Fledge examined the arm carefully before announcing to his Sire . . .

"Okay. I'm ready now." And just like that young Harry Potter stood up and walked to the side of his Sire for his first hunt.

Notes

1) Porphyria - This is a group of at least eight rare disorders. They cause substances, which are normally found at low levels to gradually build up in the human body. In most types of porphyria, the individual will have a strong reaction to sunlight. Areas of the skin, which are exposed to the sun, may burn, blister or scar. **7** Some of the myths about vampirism might have been originally based on individuals with a porphyria who would avoid sunlight and only come out at night. Porphyria has been suggested as an explanation for the origin of vampire and werewolf legends, based upon a number of superficial similarities between the condition and the folklore. These ideas may have developed from a misunderstanding of the nature of porphyria and concentrate more on the traits from modern vampire and werewolf fiction than on the original folkloric beliefs.

2) Renfield's Syndrome /b -This is a disorder named after the fictional character in Dracula who ate flies, spiders, etc. Richard Noll first developed the syndrome. He believes that it is triggered by an experience after a childhood injury when the young person finds bleeding or tasting blood to be exciting, Noll wrote that the syndrome progresses to include intentional scrapes or skin cuts to allow the collection of blood for drinking. This leads to eating or drinking the blood of insects, small animals, birds, etc. Finally, the person will exhibit sanguinarian vampyrism by obtaining and consuming blood from other humans.  
This syndrome is a neat theory, but is not widely accepted by mental health professionals. It does not appear in the American Psychiatric Association's _Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders_ (DSM-IV). That manual contains descriptions of generally accepted mental illnesses.

3) Pulchritudinous - characterized by or having great physical beauty and appeal.

4) "Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heav'n" — Paradise Lost, Book I, 263, John Milton


	3. AN

-1Ok everyone um It will be a few days before I can update my comp died and I lost like 3 chapters I had wrote annnnd for some reason my beta ran away and left me sooo if anyone wants the job email me at or or u can leave me a msg on yahoo thedarkdreamer13 thanks


	4. AN please read!

AN: I'm baaack! Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in well I think almost two years now, I'm really sorry! I've got quiet a few good reasons as to why I haven't updated, 1. The girl that was helping me with this (beta, and helping with ideas) is in the military or army as a translator and she's no longer available to me due to her job. 2. I lost my plot bunny and my will to write. I'd really like to pick this story back up but ill need help! If I do it will either be 1. About 4 chapters long and that be it or 2. A bunch of short chapters. Most likely the later I'm not very good with long chapters. I'm afraid that it might go kind of off track from where it started though. My friend danelia was helping me with the ideas and the plot and since I know longer have her I'm sure ill go somewhat astray. Infact I just had somewhat of an idea while writing this, I don't really think I can keep on track on my own, so I think id like to find a co-writer. That's really what my friend were she was more a co-writer then a beta! So if anyone that's been reading this or waiting for an update or just whatever contacts me and let me know if you would like the job! If you don't want the job but you've got a few ideas id love to hear them! Like I said I want to finish this yet I'm kind of not sure where or how to start I need a few fresh ideas. So id love to hear what you lovely reader would like to see happen with Mister Potter. My email is , my yahoo messenger name is pippythepirate, or pippythewoodwalker (I'm on both at all times during the night). So please guys help me finish this I cant stand the thought of leaving something so unfinished!! Ill be posting the rules you must follow to heh apply for the job, on my bio! Don't be worried im not to picky cally AKA pippy


End file.
